Ship Achievements
Ship Achievements are the three specific challenges set for the player to reach while flying a certain ship. The secondary "Type B" layout of a cruiser is unlocked when two of a ship's achievements are earned. These differ from the overall achievements in that each one is unique to its respective cruiser and cannot be earned while flying another ship. For example, a ship achievement for the Kestrel Cruiser cannot be unlocked using the Zoltan Cruiser. Ship Achievements do not need to be earned in any certain order and can be achieved while using either the Type A, B or C layout of a ship. Additionally, each cruiser has a Victory Achievement for defeating the Rebel Flagship. This one displays which layout was used, meaning the player must defeat the Flagship with each layout of a ship to complete the achievement. Finally, most cruisers have a Quest Achievement that is unlocked by completing a certain Random Event. Contrary to the previous achievements, this one can be achieved with any ship as it will also unlock the layout A of the corresponding cruiser. Kestrel Cruiser *The United Federation - Have six unique aliens on the Kestrel Cruiser simultaneously. *Full Arsenal - Have eleven systems installed on the Kestrel Cruiser at one time. *Tough Little Ship - As the Kestrel Cruiser, repair back to full health when it only has 1 HP remaining. Stealth Cruiser *Bird of Prey - Destroy a ship at full health during a single cloak in the Stealth Cruiser. *Phase Shift - In the Stealth Cruiser, avoid 9 points of damage during a single cloak. *Tactical Approach - In the Stealth Cruiser, get to sector 8 without jumping to a beacon with an environmental danger. Mantis Cruiser *Take no prisoners! - Kill the crew of 20 ships by sector 6 in the Mantis Cruiser. *Avast, ye scurvy dogs! - Kill 5 enemy crew in a fight without taking hull damage or losing a crew member while using the Mantis Cruiser. *Battle Royale - While using the Mantis Cruiser, kill the last enemy with your last crew member on their ship. Engi Cruiser *Robotic Warfare - With the Engi Cruiser, have 3 drones functioning at the same time. *I hardly lifted a finger - With the Engi Cruiser, destroy an enemy ship using only drones. *The guns... They've stopped - Have 4 enemy systems or subsystems ioned at the same time while using the Engi Cruiser. Federation Cruiser *Master of Patience - Use only the Artillery Beam to destroy an enemy ship while taking no hull damage. *Diplomatic Immunity - While using the Federation Cruiser, use your crew in four special blue events by sector 5. *Artillery Mastery - Get to sector 5 with the Federation Cruiser without upgrading your weapons system. Slug Cruiser *We're in position! - While using the Slug Cruiser, have vision of every room on the enemy ship without functioning sensors. *Home Sweet Home - Jump to 30 nebula locations before sector 8. *Disintegration Ray - While using the Slug Cruiser, kill 3 enemy crew members with one shot from the Anti-Bio Beam. Rock Cruiser *Is it warm in here? - Have your crew kill a burning enemy on their ship while using the Rock Cruiser. *Defense Drones Don't Do D'anything! - While using the Rock Cruiser, destroy an enemy ship which has a defense drone deployed using only missiles. *Ancestry - Find the secret sector with the Rock Cruiser. Zoltan Cruiser *Shields Holding - Destroy a ship before it gets through the Zoltan Shield. *Givin' her all she's got, Captain! - With the Zoltan Cruiser, have 29 power in systems at the same time. *Manpower - Get to sector 5 without upgrading your reactor in the Zoltan Cruiser. (In Advanced Edition if you get a reactor upgrade from a random event you can still get this achievement) Crystal Cruiser *Sweet Revenge - Destroy an enemy ship with a shard from the Crystal Vengeance augment. *No Escape - While using the Crystal Cruiser trap 4 enemy crew inside a single room using the crystal being power or Lockdown Bomb. *Clash of the Titans - Destroy 10 Rock ships using the Crystal Cruiser. Lanius Cruiser * Advanced Mastery - Have Hacking, Mind Control and the Battery all active at once. * Scrap Hoarder - Have at least 600 scrap in your ship storage. * Loss of Cabin Pressure - Get to sector 8 without your ship's net oxygen levels exceeding 20 percent. (starts after the first jump) Category:Guides